Put Me In The Lost And Found
by Yami's Chan
Summary: angst, abuse, possible rape in later chapters Yami disappears, and three days later, returns. But three days is a long time and he’s not the same boy that left...not at all.
1. Gone

_

* * *

_

I own nothing but this plot and any OCs in it.

* * *

Chan: I have this plot in my head and it's gonna drive me insane unless I write it down! I hate evil lil plots that don't fit any of my stories and have to have one of their own! 

Yami: if it's a good plot it doesn't matter does it?

Chan: nope! Not at all! So the story info!

**Name: **Put Me In The Lost And Found

**Rating:** T (it may go up but I haven't decided yet.)

**Warnings:** for this chap: hmmmmmm not many, angsty, just an intro chapter really so not really anything to worry over.

**Set:** Any time. It might be slightly AU-ish. Bakura and Yami have separate bodies, and Evil Marik (AKA Malik) is in the shadow realm.

**Summary:** Yami disappears, and three days later, returns. But three days is a long time and he's not the same boy that left….not at all. No one knows what happened or who did it, but now they are determined to find out, at the same time as trying to fix Yami, but he might be broken beyond repair.

Chan: I think that's all for now. I'll put different warnings at the beginning of each chapter so always read that if you might get upset by some things.

Yami: are you sure that's all the warnings?

Chan: oops! I almost forgot! Yami-torture!

Yami: crap.

Chan: and….start... (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Put Me In The Lost And Found

* * *

****Chapter One**

**Gone**

No one was exactly sure when Yami disappeared, or who saw him last. It was, of course, no ones fault even though everyone blamed themselves later. Yami blamed himself for just letting it happen…for not seeing it coming. Yugi blamed himself for not being there. They all had a reason, no matter how stupid it sounded. Just something they'd done, or hadn't done. Something they had no control over. It was just one of the things that couldn't be stopped….it was totally unexpected.

It all happened so fast. One minute Yami was walking down the street on his was back to the game shop… the next, he was gone, taken, snatched off the street, spirited away. He set off from school and the next anyone knew, he was gone.

No one saw him again, not for three days. Thee long days of searching and worry phone calls and tears, arguments and apologies. The one good thing that came of it, if there ever was something, was that some of the usual fights stopped. Bakura and Seto Kaiba joined the rest of the gang to look for Yami. But it didn't help much. Whoever took Yami still did what was planned; they had their fun, and then just left him.

Yami was missing for all of three days but that was enough. In three days, his world collapsed around him. In three days, everything changed. Three days was all it took for him to go from the confident king of games, to something low enough to be stepped on…..the centre of attention to nearly forgotten. That's all it took, just three days….and then he was left for dead, blood stained, bruised and broken. He was an angel, fallen from grace on broken wings….crash landed with a thump, miles from any trace of civilization, half way up a mountain.

And by the time he was found, it was too late to change what had happened to him or save him from it…..It was far too late for that….

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: I know it's short, but it's only a quick intro and the actual chapters will be a normal length. 

Yami: OO

Chan: lol so R&R and tell me what you think. But absolutely, NO FLAMES!

* * *


	2. Butterfly

_

* * *

_

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chan: I didn't think anyone would actually like this one! But there you go! 

Yami: Bad stuff happens to me!

Chan: Bad stuff happens to you in all my stories!

Yami: well der! We know that.

Chan: I'm answering the reviews now!

**Bluegrass Elf:** lol hugs her own Yami plushie Thank you. I will!

**FreeAngel:** Thank you. Is this update soon enough?

**BeamaCasey:** Thank you, please read on!

**Unknown 2005:** Coz you've read all my over fics? Coz it says 'possible rape' in the summary? Anyway, thanks for the review! Please read on!

**Casey:** lol how could you guess? Yes there will be Darkshipping.

**Vicious-Loner:** thank you. I hope you like the rest too.

Chan: Thank you for the reviews everyone! You make me feel appreciated!

Yami: I sense bad things coming to me! It must mean you're starting the chapter! Noooo!

Chan: This chapter is actually set on the day Yami disappeared.

Yami: The bad things draw closer!

Chan: You're very right Yami…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

**

**Butterfly**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yugi peered out of the game shop window at the street outside. The sky was a dazzling blue, without a hint of a cloud and the pavement was bone dry. No one was outside as the heat was too much for even children to play foot ball on the streets. Music was thumping from the stereos in just about every house in the neighbour hood. A crazy mix of rock, pop, rap, R&B and even New Age music, joined the laughter and arguments and the sound of too loud TVs in the City's sound track.

Yugi couldn't help but smile. It was September, but the summer still burned on. Yami had left school a little later than everyone else, but he'd be home soon….he always came home…..always.

Yami's feet slapped against the pavement, his shoes ending up small clouds of dust with each step. The sun glinted off of the millennium puzzle, his second most important possession in the world. It was strange; only two people knew what his most treasured item was, Yami himself, and the last person anyone expected him to have a secret with.

Sometimes you just have to think of someone and they'll turn up and this was one of those times. Just as Yami was passing by an ally-way, two hands shot out and grabbed him. He opened his mouth to scream, but before he could, he was slammed against the wall of a building and he saw who his 'attacker' was.

"Hello Yami."

"Bakura!" the tomb robber grinned and allowed Yami to throw his arms around his neck happily. To any one walking by, it was obvious to see how much these two meant to each other. Bakura put his hands on the young pharaoh's shoulders held him at arm length, scanning his eyes over him.

"You aren't wearing it today." He said, raising one eyebrow. Yami quickly shook his head.

"No, I am!" He gripped Bakura's fingers in his own. "I'm just wearing it on the inside of my shirt, so I can carry on wearing it at school." Bakura raised his eyebrows higher.

"Really?" Before Yami could answer or react in any way, his boyfriend pushed one hand under Yami's shirt and up across his chest. Bakura ran his fingers over the pharaoh's skin, enjoying the small gasps he got from him and eventually feeling cool metal press against the back of his hand.

With a smirk, he undid the pin and removed his hand, revealing a beautiful broach. It was in the shape of a butterfly and made out of solid gold. Silver streaks ran through it and a purple jewel was inlayed into each wing.

This was Yami's most special and treasured possession. He never let it off of his clothes unless Bakura was holding it. It had been Bakura who had brought it for him as a birthday present. It was their secret joke. One of Bakura's favourite nicknames for Yami was 'Butterfly' or 'My Butterfly'. Neither had any idea why or how this name started, but they both liked it.

A few months back, Yami had gone to the tattooist pallor after school and gotten two butterfly wings tattooed onto his back, one on each shoulder blade. Yami knew he'd be in trouble if Grandpa ever found out, but he really didn't care. He liked it, Bakura liked it, and it looked great.

Bakura seemed to be thinking of the tattoos as well because after pinning the brooch back in place he ran his hands over Yami's back, tracing the patterns hidden there.

"How is my butterfly today?" He inquired.

"He's great….What about his owner?" Yami smiled into the others eyes.

"He's great too….but he has to o now in case he worries his Hikari." Bakura had barely finished saying this when Yami flung his arms round him in a hug.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes Butterfly….I am sorry….Wait for me just round the corner from the game shop at the usual time tomorrow ok?" Bakura didn't need to ask. Yami always waited for him round the corner from the game shop an hour and a half before school so they could go off together on their own.

But Yami wasn't there waiting for Bakura the next morning. They gave each other a good bye kiss and went there separate ways. No one would ever guess that they were going out.

As he walked home, all Yami could think of was how he was going to go home and get a cool glass of lemonade. But he never got to the game shop that afternoon. He was just turning the corner into the game shop's street, when for the second time that day, hands grabbed him from behind. But this time it wasn't Bakura, and instead of being pulled into a side alley, he was dragged cross the pavement and into a car that was parked nearby.

A hand clamped over his mouth and nose and he instantly breathed in a thick, deep scent that made him drowsy. The last thing he saw was the game shop as the car screeched past. He had been so close… just a few more minuets and he would have made it home. But before he could carry on this train of thought, his mind gave into the foggy haze gathering round him, and his world went black.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: well there you go! Please R&R! 

Yami: O.o oh dear.

Bakura: (hugs him) awww he's so cute like this.

* * *


	3. Hope

_

* * *

_

I REALLY don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chan: ok, once again, I apologize for the delay but I've bee really busy at the moment and now I'm trying to catch up. 

Yami: -bashing his head against the wall-

Chan: -sigh- don't start that again Yami, I'm gonna answer the reviews.

**WolfSisterKorrina**: I'm glad you like it. Bakura and Yami is one of my favourite pairs, it's in nearly all my stories.

**Bluegrass Elf**: Sorry it's so short, but shorter chaps mean quicker updates. I'll try and make this longer.

**My Tourniquet**: lol, I think so too. I'm glad you enjoy my stories so much. You don't have to review every chapter; it's just nice to know you like it.

**Hathor-goddess**: (review one) yay! Darkshipping fan! -Waves a Darkshipping flag- I hope you continue to like this and review as often as you can. Yugi: hey! Those are my puppy dog eyes! Give 'em back! Yami: She can't just give you her eyes Yugi. Yugi: yes she can! -Hissssss- Yami: he needs to lay off the orange juice.

**Hathor-goddess**: (review two) you weren't rude at all, at least I don't think so. Yami torture rules.

**Ryu-Chan**: Don't worry, I'm continuing!

**CrimsonDxX**: lol, I'm glad you like Yami torture as much as I do. And a Darkshipping fan too! Yay! Keep reading.

Chan: ok, that's all the reviews, thanks for reviewing!

Yugi: -still hissing-

Yami: -nervously pats Yugi's head-

Chan: enjoy the story while we calm down this little…hyper…..THING! Hehe…… (Voice fades out)**

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

****Hope**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yugi was worried. Not just a bit worried, a lot worried. Yami was never this late home. At first, Yugi had thought that maybe he was helping out with something at school and was too busy to phone, or maybe he had gotten detention. But the time came and went when even the teachers must have left and there was still no sign of Yami.

His Hikari had phoned everyone at least twelve times until they had agreed to come over just as soon as they could; they were on their way right now and grandpa was out driving around all the places Yami went when he wanted to be alone.

Yugi was terrified, but somewhere, deep down, he couldn't quite believe Yami had been kidnapped. It was more likely that he had simply decided he wanted to wonder off somewhere without telling anyone where he was going. He'd done it before. One time, he'd gone to see a film and then just wondered round and round the city until nearly one in the morning. At least, that was what he had told them. In actual fact he had been out with Bakura and they had gone to see a film together and then gone to find somewhere they could be alone together. But of course they had both came up with that excuse. It didn't really mean any awkward questions that they didn't want to answer.

But this time was different. Yami wasn't going to come back in a few hours with a full reason for his lateness. He wasn't with Bakura who, in actual fact, believed that he was at this moment back at the game shop with Yugi. In fact, he was unconscious and already in a great deal of pain. But Yugi didn't know that.

"Where are you?" he whispered to the silent room. Yami must have had a reason why he decided to go off somewhere……the Hikari was interrupted from his thinking by the sound of the shop bell ringing as someone opened the door.

"Hey Yug!" called an unmistakable Brooklyn accent from downstairs. Yugi was instantly on his feet and halfway down the stairs before he could even take a full breath. Joey, Tristan and Tea all looked up as the tiny spiky haired form burst into the shop, vaulted the counter and landed on all fours, grinning nervously up at them.

"Hey!" he greeted them all as quickly as possible before asking the important question.

"Did any of you see him on the way over? Do any of you know where he might be?" all the friends shook their heads and Joey helped Yugi to his feet. "Any idea where he could be then?" Tristan had just opened his mouth to answer for everyone when, once again the bell rang and Yugi's grandpa entered.

"I can't see him anywhere. I wet to school too but he left at the same time as everyone else as far as they know. Any luck here?" again, everyone else in the room shook their heads.

"O.K." sighed Grandpa. "Let's go upstairs….we might be able to think clearer once we're all sitting down." So they all followed him into the living room and then sat while he poured them each cold drink. The heat of the day still hadn't left the air.

"Right." Said Yugi. "We just need to think of all the places he could be and search them one by one." He paused to grab a pen and paper. "Let's think of his favourite places, write them down, and then split up and search them." It wasn't a very good idea, but it was the only one they had.

One by one, every place on the list was searched, everyone who didn't already know was phoned, and they finally had to admit that Yami was in trouble. Strong, brave Yami, who could take on a whole gang of guys twice his size, was in trouble. The last bit of warmth had left the dark, bedroom of the game shop as Yugi settled down to bed that night, everyone else was going to sleep over n the living room. Yami's bed looked scarily empty, forcing Yugi to turn to the wall. The night outside was far too quiet without the soft breathing from the other bed. The wind was whipping through the trees and police sirens sounded every few seconds. Each time Yugi heard a siren, his heart leapt into his throat, convinced it would be going to wherever Yami was.

The last bit of excitement had left the air and the last bit of hope had left Yugi's heart.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: ok, thanks for reading! 

Yami: nooooooooooooo!

Yugi: -puppy eyes- my poor Yami!

Chan: R&R everyone.

* * *


	4. Three

_

* * *

_

Nope, still don't own it, but of course you already know that.

* * *

Chan: helloodle! By an increase in requests I am updating this story next. 

Yami: just great, I thought you'd started on Chazz-abuse now?

Chan: I can have two to torture. –Hugs both Yami and Chazz-

Chazz: I'm not quite sure how I got here.

Chan: because I said so. To my readers, if this chapter seems in any way odd, it's because I wrote it in my lunch break at school. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

****Three**

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

For three days we searched and for 3 days we had no luck. Each day I would walk with Ryou to the game shop with my fingers crossed in my pocket. We'd open the door only to be met by Yugi's sad, pale face. Before he even shook his head we would know the answer.

But then, on the forth day, Yugi wasn't there when we opened the door. The shop was empty. I could hear voices drifting down the stairs. I felt my heart thud as me and Ryou reached the top. Yugi's grandpa was on the phone and Yugi was practically jumping up and down.

"Yugi! Stop it. I can't hear what they're saying."

"Is he ok? Where is he? What are they saying?"

"How am I supposed to know if you don't keep quiet?"

"But what-"

"Go!"

Me and Ryou stood by the door while all this was going on. My heart had now seemed to have stopped beating completely. We had both twigged what that phone call was about but before we could ask, Yugi grabbed my wrist in one hand, Ryou's n the other. He half pulled us down into the shop again.

Miming at us to be quiet he picked up the phone behind the counter. I really don't give Yugi enough credit sometimes. I edged closer to him, barely breathing. I could hear Grandpa's voice on the other end as well as a female voice. Yugi was pressing the phone so tightly to his ear that I could only make out odd words and phrases such as 'hospital' and 'stable condition'.

After that I moved away to let Ryou listen. I didn't need to hear anything more because I'd already heard the most important thing. My Butterfly had been found. He was going to be ok. When the phone call ended and I heard the click which meant the woman had hung up there was silence that was only broken when Grandpa spoke into the phone again.

"Well Yugi, I guess you and your friends had better go get in the car."

We were on our way to the hospital when we saw Joey trudging in the opposite direction, towards school. Grandpa pulled over and told Joey to get in the back with me and Ryou. He looked glad of the break from walking. _He shouldn't be glad. _I thought, angrily. _Why should he be glad when my Butterfly is lying in a hospital bed somewhere, maybe dying? _I sighed to myself. Of course Yami wasn't dying. The lady had said he was stable. She would have said if he was dying. And I knew that I really shouldn't have been getting angry at Joey of all people. He was wearing a brand new pair of trainers to go with the fresh cut which was half hidden by his hair. I wondered what it had been over this time. Although with Joey's dad, sometimes there didn't have to be a reason. Joey must have noticed me staring at his forehead because he shifted his head and started telling Yugi about his new trainers he'd only got yesterday.

I didn't have time to worry about Joey when we arrived. Grandpa told us to sit and wait for him but I was so anxious I started pacing up and down the waiting room. I could tell it was annoying the nurses but frankly, I couldn't care less.

It turned out to be a waist of time waiting there anyway, because we couldn't go in to visit Yami. In fact, for a whole week, he was so ill not even Yugi was allowed to see him. Grandpa went, taking him a change of clothes and relaying messages between us. Well he told him what we wanted to say but he barely replied in more than one sentence. He was very weak from the medicine he was on now, as well as being hurt.

I'm not sure which felt longer to me. The three days not knowing where he was, or the week in which I knew exactly where he was, but knew I couldn't see him. In the end I decided they were both exactly as bad as each other.

When I was finally aloud to see Yami, he was sleeping. The nurse led me into the room and then left so I could have some time alone with him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his sheets were pulled down to his waist, the butterfly wings tattooed on his back clearly showing along with cuts running in every direction. His eyes were shut in a deep, dreamless sleep and bandages were wrapped around his head. Despite all this however he was still, in my opinion, the most amazing boy on the planet. With a sad smile on my face I sat in the chair next to the bed. He looked cold and I couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't thought to pull his sheets back round him. I did so myself and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. He smiled in his dreams and I smiled too, watching him.

Anger which had been bubbling below the surface of my brain all week seemed to erupt to the surface. I punched the wall in frustration but all that did was make my knuckles bleed. Now I was hurt as well as angry. I looked down at Yami and felt my anger start to ebb away. Yami's butterfly broach was lying on the table beside him. There was no point in getting angry now. Better to wait until I found them. Because I would find them and then, one way or another, they'd pay for breaking my butterfly's wings.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: -phew- hope you like it. Sorry if it is a little short. 

Yami: -grumbles-

Chan: like always, R&R everyone

* * *


End file.
